Ki-Adi-Mundi/Leyendas
, Cerea |muere = 19 ABY (16:5:23 BrS) , Mygeeto |hidep = |especie = Cereano |genero = Masculino |altura = 1.98 metros |peso = 82 kilogramos |pelo = Blanco (originalmente rubio) |ojos = Amarillos |piel = Clara |ciber = |hidec = |era = Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion = *Antigua República *Orden Jedi |maestros = *An'ya Kuro *Yoda |aprendices = A'Sharad Hett *Anakin Skywalker *Dama Montalvo }} '''Ki-Adi-Mundi' fue un Maestro Jedi cereano que sirvió en el Alto Consejo Jedi en los últimos años de la República Galáctica y tuvo un papel mayor en varias batallas durante las Guerras Clon. Nacido en 92 ABY, Mundi fue descubierto a los cuatro años por la Jedi An'ya Kuro y se convirtió en uno de los pocos a quienes la Orden Jedi les permitió ser entrenados habiendo comenzado más allá de la infancia. Tras más de dos décadas como Padawan del Maestro Yoda, Mundi fue nombrado Caballero Jedi y regresó a Cerea a liberar a su pueblo natal de una pandilla de ladrones. Asignado como Vigilante Jedi en el Sector Cereano, Mundi fue una gran excepción a la prohibición Jedi del matrimonio debido al bajo índice de nacimientos de su especie, y tuvo una familia polígama de cinco esposas y siete hijos, aunque intentó evitar desarrollar lazos emocionales hacia ellos. Como muchos cereanos de su generación, Mundi estaba a favor del aislamiento de su planeta natal de la galaxia, hablando en contra de la tecnología de otros mundos y alentando a Cerea a mantener su independencia de la República. Mundi era tenido en alta estima por el Alto Consejo Jedi, en el cual ocasionalmente se sentaba cuando se ausentaba el Maestro Micah Giiett. Eventualmente a Mundi se le ofreció un lugar permanente en el Consejo a pesar de no haber obtenido aún el rango de Maestro Jedi. Antes de aceptar, Mundi rescató a su hija Sylvn del cautiverio en que la había puesto un agente del señor del crimen Jabba Desilijic Tiure, y al hacerlo encubría un círculo contrabandista y actividades ilegales de la Federación de Comercio. Poco después de unirse formalmente al Consejo en 33 ABY, Mundi fue enviado a buscar al Jedi perdido Sharad Hett en Tatooine. Tras la muerte de Hett, Mundi accedió a continuar el entrenamiento Jedi de su hijo, A'Sharad Hett. Mundi y Hett se hicieron cada vez más amigos, y el cereano eventualmente accedió a pasar su entrenamiento a Kuro luego de que Hett fuese tentado por el lado oscuro de la Fuerza durante un duelo con la cazarrecompensas Aurra Sing. Cuando el levantamiento de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes amenazaba la estabilidad de la República, Mundi se encontró entre los Jedi desplegados en Geonosis en 22 ABY para enfrentarse al Ejército Droide Separatista, siendo ese el comienzo de las Guerras Clon. Tras ser nombrado General Jedi al mando del grupo de los Marines Galácticos del Gran Ejército de la República, Mundi participó en varias batallas mayores, incluyendo la Batalla de Hypori, donde logró apenas sobrevivir a un duelo contra el General Geonosis. La familia entera de Mundi fue asesinada durante la Batalla de Cerea, pero el Jedi logró superar su dolor debido a su camino Jedi. Él asumió brevemente el entrenamiento de Anakin Skywalker cuando se creyó que Obi-Wan Kenobi había muerto. Mundi también se enfrentó con la Jedi Oscura Asajj Ventress en Coruscant luego de exponer a un espía del Senado Galáctico que trabajaba con ella. Junto con Kenobi y Luminara Unduli, Mundi dirigió un asalto contra varias fundiciones de droides de combate en Geonosis. Cuando las Guerras Clon se acercaban a su final, Mundi sugirió al Consejo Jedi que el Canciller Supremo Palpatine podía haberse vuelto demasiado poderoso y que la Orden Jedi quizás necesitaba asumir el control de la República provisionalmente hasta que pudiera comenzar la transición del poder. Mundo se encontraba dirigiendo los Marines Galácticos hacia la batalla en Mygeeto en 19 ABY cuando Palpatine comenzó la Gran Purga Jedi con la Orden 66, lo que resultó en que Mundi muriera bajo los disparos de sus propios soldados clon. Biografía Vida temprana Nacimiento e infancia Ki-Adi-Mundi, un cereano, nació en 92 ABY en Cerea. Era uno entre varios niños en la familia Mundi, pero era el único niño entre sus hermanos y uno de los pocos hombres en su pueblo natal, debido a que el índice de nacimientos de cereanos hombres en relación a las mujeres era de veinte a uno. Entre sus hermanos había una hermana mayor, Droe. Su padre era un granjero y, durante los cuatro primeros años de su vida, Mundi vivió en la granja familiar, donde su padre y su madre estaban contentos de criarlo en un estilo de vida aislado, típico de los cereanos, quienes rechazaban largamente la tecnología y vivían aislados del resto de la galaxia. Siendo joven, Mundi se sentía atraído por la tecnología de fuera de su mundo, pero su padre le advertía que eso le costaría un alto precio, algo que Mundi no entendía al ser un niño pequeño.Star Wars: Republic 1: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 1 A través de su infancia temprana, Mundi demostró tener habilidades en la Fuerza, y era capaz de levitar objetos y sentir el peligro, aunque sus habilidades eran inestables debido a la falta de un entrenamiento apropiado. En al menos una ocasión, un objeto que Mundi había elevado con la Fuerza explotó en el aire debido a esta inestabilidad. El pueblo natal de Mundi era periódicamente atacado y saqueado por una pandilla de asaltantes dirigida por Bin-Garda-Zon. Durante estas incursiones, Zon repetidamente ingresó a la casa de Mundi y les demandó un tributo financiero que la familia siempre pagó para evitar problemas. Mundi podía sentir la a Zon acercándose antes de estos ataques, y su familia debía esconder a Mundi en un compartimiento oculto en el piso antes de que Zon arribase debido a que los ladrones solían secuestrar a los niños varones por el bajo índice de nacimientos de la especie. A pesar del aislamiento de la familia, los rumores de las habilidades de Mundi en la Fuerza comenzaron a esparcirse incluso fuera de Cerea. En 88 ABY, cuando Mundi tenía cuatro años, una Dama Jedi llamada An'ya Kuro, más conocido simplemente como la Dama Oscura, viajó a Cerea tras oír historias acerca del chico. Aunque la mayoría de los Jedi eran entrenados empezando desde la infancia, ella sin embargo esperaba poder llevar a Mundi a Coruscant, capital de la República Galáctica, donde la Orden Jedi podría examinarlo y asignarle un Maestro para entrenarlo en los caminos de la Fuerza. Cuando Kuro arribó en su nave espacial, que Mundi llamaba la "bestia de metal", los hermanos de Mundo huyeron al ver esa no familiar tecnología, pero Mundi se mantuvo firme e insistió en que no tenía miedo. Cuando Kuro descendió de la nave, Mundi inmediatamente sintió que había venido por él, incluso antes de que ella se identificase. thumb|left|250px|Un joven Ki-Adi-Mundi, rodeado por su familia, le demuestra sus habilidades en la Fuerza a An'ya Kuro (a la derecha)Una vez que ella les explicó sus motivos a su familia, Mundi le demostró sus habilidades en la Fuerza a Kuro, levitando objetos y describiendo sus habilidades sensoriales. Luego de que Kuro anunciara sus deseos de llevarse a Mundi a Coruscant, el padre de Mundi preguntó si él simplemente iba ser educado en su pueblo natal o en la capital cereana de Ciudad Tecave. Cuando Kuro dijo que esto era imposible debido al compromiso requerido para el estilo de vida Jedi, el padre de Mundi, furioso, rechazó dejarlo ir. Durante esta conversación, sin embargo, Mundi sintió que los ladrones de Zon se estaban acercando al pueblo y que un ataque era inminente. Cuando Mundi y su hermana Droe se estaban yendo a esconder, Kuro se ofreció para defender el pueblo contra los asaltantes, pero el padre de Mundi se puso en contra de esto ya que creía que la pandilla solamente actuaría más agresivamente hacia ellos luego, una vez que Kuro se hubiese ido. Mundi escuchó cuando Zon rompió la puerta, golpeó a su padre y robó varias de sus pertenencias, aunque no pudieron encontrarlo. Una vez que Zon y sus hombres se fueron, el padre de Mundi lo sacó del compartimiento secreto, se despidió de él con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le dijo a Kuro que podía llevárselo a Coruscant. El padre de Mundi consideró que Cerea necesitaba un Jedi protector de ellos mismos o los ataques de los asaltantes como Zon jamás se detendrían. Un emocionado Mundi le prometió a su padre que trabajaría duro en su entrenamiento, se haría lo más poderoso y fuerte que pudiera, y luego volvería a Cerea para proteger a su familia y derrotar a los hombres de Zen. Entrenamiento Jedi Algunos Jedi expresaron preocupación de que, habiéndose perdido cuatro críticos años de instrucción, Mundi era demasiado viejo para comenzar su entrenamiento y que su infancia en Cerea perjudicaría su juicio.Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force Sin embargo, el Consejo Jedi estuvo de acuerdo en dejar que Mundi fuese entrenado, haciéndolo uno de los pocos Jedi en ser aceptados a una edad avanzada antes de la Nueva Orden Jedi, al igual que otros Jedi como Eeth Koth y Anakin Skywalker, y se volvió relativamente reconocido por esa distinción.Star Wars: Republic 11: Outlander, Part 5 A Kuro le habría gustado haber tomado a Mundi como su Padawan, y sintió que tenía el potencial para ser su aprendiz, pero el Consejo solamente le dio estudiantes más desafiantes. En su lugar, el Maestro Jedi Yoda fue asignado para entrenar a Mundi, aunque sin embargo Mundi en ocasiones se refería a Kuro como "Primera Maestra", y se mantuvo inmensamente agradecido con ella por el resto de su vida. Mientras muchos veían a Kuro con sospecha por sus no ortodoxas y agresivas técnicas de entrenamiento Jedi, Mundo regularmente la defendía a ella y a sus métodos, y rechazó referirse a ella como la Dama Oscura, como otros la llamaban. thumb|right|250px|Mundi se entrena con el Maestro [[Yoda]]Por los siguientes 21 años, Mundi aprendió los caminos de la Fuerza bajo la tutela de Yoda. El cereano viajó a muchos planetas diferentes como parte de su entrenamiento Jedi, y eventualmente construyó su propio sable láser, con una hoja violeta.Star Wars: Republic 7: Outlander, Part 1 A medida que Mundi crecía, su habilidad en la Fuerza demostró ser fuerte y su habilidad con el sable excepcional; no tuvo dificultad en reflejar disparos de múltiples remotos durante las sesiones de entrenamiento.Star Wars: Republic 3: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 3 Sin embargo, Mundi también mostraba ocasionalmente signos de arrogancia y testarudez durante su entrenamiento, lo que Yoda trató de contrarrestar enseñándole humildad. Durante una sesión de entrenamiento, cuando Mundi luchaba contra los remotos, Yoda le advirtió que tuviese cuidado con su "punto ciego", y cuando Mundi insistió en que no tenía un punto ciego, Yoda lo hizo tropezar con su vara gimer. Como muchos Jedi, Mundi ocasionalmente también experimentaba dificultades tanto en sus poderes de la Fuerza como en su entrenamiento con el sable láser, pero Yoda le brindó seguridad en esas ocasiones. Durante su entrenamiento, Mundi siempre había dejado en claro sus intenciones de un día regresar a Cerea y liberar a su familia de la persecución de los asaltantes del lugar. Aunque Yoda no sintió ira o miedo en su Padawan, estaba preocupado de que las motivaciones de Mundi estaban basadas en un deseo de venganza, lo cual podía en ocasiones llevar al lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Mundi insistió en que ese no era el caso y que él era llevado por el deseo de justicia, no de venganza. Sin embargo, Mundi admitió que odiaba a Bin-Garda-Zon por lo que le había hecho a su familia, y Yoda lo instó a evitar los sentimientos de odio y en su lugar compadecerse de Zon, sobre quien Yoda dijo que ya había perdido su batalla personal contra el lado oscuro. El Maestro Jedi también alentó a Mundi a buscar y apreciar la nobleza en los corazones de otros seres vivos,Star Wars: Republic 2: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 2 y le enseñó que el futuro estaba constantemente en movimiento y que la confianza de cualquier situación no está siempre clara hasta que pasa más tiempo. Mundi fue el último Jedi entrenado directamente por Yoda antes de que él se retirase del entrenamiento directo entre Padawan y Maestro y se convirtiera en un instructor de de los Iniciados Jedi en el Templo Jedi.Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide Regreso a Cerea Tras pasar sus Pruebas Jedi, Mundi fue nombrado el Vigilante Jedi del sector que incluía su planeta natal, Cerea, al igual que muchos Jedi que regresaban al servicio de sus planetas de origen. Mundi regresó a Cerea en 67 ABY a los 25 años, con la intención de continuar su promesa de proteger a su familia de la banda de asaltantes, aunque Yoda nuevamente le advirtió que no se terminara consumiendo por la venganza o la ira. Al llegar a su casa, Mundi fue bienvenido con amor y emoción por su familia, a quienes entretuvo con historias de su entrenamiento Jedi y sus experiencias en otros mundos. Más tarde su padre le informó que el pueblo era aún acosado por los ladrones, aunque Zon en persona ya no participaba en los asaltos. Aunque se rumoreaba que el campamento de los asaltantes era muy peligroso, Mundi insistió en que no necesitaba ninguna ayuda adicional de los habitantes de su pueblo y que se enfrentaría a Zon y a sus hombres él mismo. Caballero Jedi Estableciendo casa y familia Primeros servicios para el Consejo Jedi Conflicto en Cerea Como la mayoría de las generaciones más viejas de Cereanos, Ki-Adi-Mundi no era partidario de la tecnología, como las generaciones jóvenes, estas diferencias provocaron un conflicto en Cerea, La hija de Ki-Adi-Mundi Sylvn, se involucró con Maj-Odo-Nomor, y Ki-Adi-Mundi tuvo que entrar en el conflicto. El consejo de ancianos le pidió rastrear la banda de Techrats, que lo llevó a descubrir un circulo de contrabando encabezado por Jabba el Hutt y Ephant Mon. Rescatando a su hija Siguió a los gángsteres a Tatooine, donde Ki-Adi-Mundi pudo rescatar a Sylvn y a su amigo Twin de las garras del Hutt, aunque los criminales pudieron escapar gracias a una tormenta de iones, con lo que decidió Mundi terminó su búsqueda.Star Wars Republic: Prelude to Rebellion Cuando Ki-Adi-Mundi estuvo en Tatooine, sintió un disturbio en la fuerza pero no lo buscó. Más adelante Ki-Adi-Mundi creyó que ese disturbio había sido Anakin Skywalker. Miembro del Consejo Jedi Después de su misión en Tatooine, Ki-Adi-Mundi se enteró de que su esposa Shea iba a tener un hijo y que había sido nominado a un asiento permanente en el Consejo Jedi como resultado de la muerte de Micah Giiett. Ki-Adi-Mundi no tardó en adquirir oficialmente el rango de Maestro Jedi, incluso sin haber entrenado con éxito un aprendiz. Ki-Adi-Mundi estaba abrumado con la labor del Consejo y con modestia llegó a considerarse un "simple" Caballero Jedi. Ésto cambió gravemente cuando entrenó a su propio pádawan, completando sus propios requerimientos para asumir el título de Maestro. Misión a Asmeru Cumbre de Comercio en Eriadu Resurgir de los Sith Ki-Adi-Mundi estuvo presente cuando el Consejo Jedi recibió un informe de Qui-Gon Jinn acerca de la existencia de los Sith y la posible aparición de El Elegido. También estuvo presente en el funeral de Jinn en Naboo, y la celebración de victoria sobre la Federación de Comercio que lo procedió.Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma Buscando a Sharad Hett left|thumb|200px|Ki-Adi-Mundi lucha contra un matón [[devaroniano.]] Después de la Invasión de Naboo, Ki-Adi-Mundi volvió a viajar a Tatooine, donde confirmó que un caudillo misterioso de los Moradores de las Arenas era de hecho Sharad Hett. Ki-Adi-Mundi intentó convencer a Hett de regresar a Coruscant, pero se negó, diciendo que su lugar era con su pueblo en Tatooine. right|thumb|200px|Ki-Adi-Mundi en [[Tatooine.]] Cuando Hett fue asesinado por Aurra Sing, Ki-Adi-Mundi tomó al hijo de Hett, A'Sharad como su pádawan y llevó—junto a otros—a misiones en MalastareStar Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare Emisario a Malastare La caza de Aurra Sing y otra misión a un mundo descartado asegurada por el senador quarren Tikkes, aunque luego del entrenamiento resultó ser el inicio de la Dama Oscura.Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing Años antes de las Guerras Clon Las Guerras Clon Batalla de Geonosis En el 22 ABY, el Maestro Jedi Mace Windu reunió a un fuerte equipo de ataque de 212 Jedi para rescatar a los cautivos Caballeros Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi en Geonosis. El Maestro Mundi fue uno de los líderes de este equipo de ataque, y se encontró entre los pocos sobrevivientes. La consiguiente Batalla de Geonosis se convirtió en la primera batalla de las Guerras Clon. Ki-Adi no estaba en el último círculo de los Jedi, cuando el líder separatista, el Conde Dooku pidió un aplazamiento temporal de los combates, a pesar de que fue llevado hacia el punto por droides de batalla.Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones left|thumb|200px|El Maestro Mundi a bordo de una cañonera. No fue hasta la oportuna llegada del Gran Maestro Yoda, acompañado por el recién formado Gran Ejército de la República, que permitió a los Jedi restantes escapar. Durante la subsiguiente batalla, Ki-Adi-Mundi condujo un infructuoso ataque a las Naves de control de Droides. Con el comienzo de la guerra contra el separatistas, el Maestro Mundi se vio obligado a llevar el título de General, junto con otros Jedi, y lideró los soldados clones en el frente de batalla. Batalla de Hypori right|thumb|200px|Ki-Adi-Mundi [[Batalla de Hypori (Guerras Clon)|lucha contra el General Grievous en Hypori.]] Cuatro meses después de Geonosis, los Maestros Mundi y Shaak Ti del Consejo Jedi lideraron las fuerzas clones y un equipo de Jedi que consistía en Tarr Seirr, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Sha'a Gi, y Daakman Barrek a Hypori. La fuerza fue enviada basándose en una información recogida por el Maestro Barrek y su aprendiz que indicaba la presencia de una gran fábrica de droides en el planeta. La misión estuvo condenada desde el principio; tan pronto como las naves de asalto de la República salieron del hiperespacio, las minas orbitales de alrededor del planeta diezmaron los cruceros, causando que chocaran contra la tierra tras las líneas enemigas.Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon Todas las tropas clones fueron derrotadas, mientras que los siete Jedi restantes huyeron a las ruinas de una nave de asalto que se había estrellado, perseguidos por el nuevo líder de los ejércitos droides, el General Grievous. Los Jedi fueron finalmente obligados a luchar contra el cyborg, quien derrotó y mató a la mayoría de ellos antes de que un equipo de Comandos Avanzados de Reconocimiento enviado por Obi-Wan Kenobi llegó a salvar a Mundi, Ti y Secura; los únicos Jedi que se creía que habían sobrevivido (K'Kruhk, aunque se creía muerto, logró sobrevivir). Ki-Adi Mundi demostró su habilidad con un sable de luz ya que fue el último Jedi que quedó en pie contra el General Grievous a pesar de estar exhausto y luchar frente a un enemigo con un estilo de combate nunca visto antes por los Jedi y que blandía un sable de luz desconocido. Comando de los Marines Galácticos Los deberes de Mundi como un General del Gran Ejército de la República impedían que pudiera aventurarse a su mundo, Cerea, cuando éste fue atacado. En la consiguiente Batalla de Cerea toda la familia de Mundi—esposas e hijas—fue asesinada. Manteniendo en su mente el Código Jedi, se lamentó en secreto, pero regresó a sus labores. Batalla de Aargonar Entrenando a Anakin En un breve momento durante la guerra civil, Ki-Adi-Mundi fue un maestro de Anakin Skywalker cuando Obi-Wan Kenobi fue creído muerte después de la Batalla de Jabiim. Cuando Obi-Wan fue encontrado después, Ki-Adi-Mundo le regresó Anakin a su Maestro, feliz de haberse desprendido de un estudiante tan difícil.Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land Duelo contra Asajj Ventress Regreso a Geonosis Servicios luego de Geonosis Batallas de Boz Pity e Hitaka Sacrificio de Rivi-Anu Batalla de Mygeeto (19 ABY) Mundi arribó a Mygeeto con Bacara y un gran contingente de soldados clon Marines Galácticos. Establecieron un centro de comando entre las montañas del planeta del planeta con varias tiendas, una de las cuales fue armada para que Mundi pudiera meditar en ella en privado. A ellos se les unió una unidad de soldados de la Legión 501, la élite, que habían sido asignados personalmente por Palpatine para aparentemente eliminar un droide colector de energía del planeta. Sin que Mundi lo supiera, ellos estaban en realidad buscando un cristal de poder del planeta que Palpatine necesitaba para un superláser ultra secreto que estaba desarrollando bajo el nombre en código Hammertong. Star Wars: Battlefront II Por razones que no pudo identificar, Mundi sospecha de la presencia de la 501 y del hecho de que estuviesen operando fuera de su control directo, pero se sintió seguro luego de que Bacara le asegurase que ellos eran dignos de confianza. Mundi acompañó a la 501 en su misión a Mygeeto, ayudándolos a avanzar entre las fuerzas de los droides de combate y a llegar a lo que el cereano creyó que era el droide colector de energía. Cuando llegaron allí, el Jedi también ayudó a destruir un generado de escudo separatista para que la 501 pudiese ingresar y obtener la tecnología, la cual fue llevada de vuelta a una cañonera LAAT/i. La cooperación de Mundi durante esta misión fue una revelación para los miembros de la 501, ya que les demostró por primera vez que los Jedi podían ser engañados, lo cual luego les hizo darse cuenta de que los Jedi podían ser asesinados si fuese necesario. left|thumb|250px|Ki-Adi-Mundi se da cuenta, demasiado tarde, que sus [[soldado clon|soldados clones se revelaron contra él]]Desde su centro de comando en Mygeeto, Mundi participó a través de un holograma de otra reunión del Alto Consejo Jedi, donde Kenobi reveló que había descubierto la ubicación de Grievous. Los Jedi comenzaron a discutir la posibilidad de que, ya estando en el final de las Guerras Clon, la Orden Jedi quizás necesitara forzar a Palpatine a renunciar de su poder si él rechazara ceder la extraordinaria cantidad de control que había recibido durante la guerra. Mundi sugirió que si una medida tan extrema llegase a ser necesaria, la Orden tal vez necesitara codificar grandes ramificaciones políticas de la República, ya que la dictadura de Palpatine había sido técnicamente obtenida de forma legal, gracias a la super-mayoría que él controlaba en el Senado. Mundi aconsejó que la Orden Jedi debería ser la encargada de tomar el control del Senado temporalmente hasta que una nueva transición del poder pudiese comenzar, algo sin precedentes que podría sonar como una traición pero el Consejo finalmente aceptó que era necesario. Antes de participar en su última batalla en Mygeeto, Mundi meditó y reflexionó una vez más sobre el sacrificio de Rivi-Anu, que había ayudado a Mundi a inspirarlo para continuar con sus tareas. Cuando terminó su meditación, Bacara le informó que las tropas estaban listas para ser desplegadas Mundi dirigió a sus soldados clon hacia la batalla hacia la batalla, que consistía principalmente en una lucha urbana entre los restos de las modernas torres de Mygeeto. Luchando en tiroteos entre casa y casa, Mundi y sus hombres lentamente hicieron retroceder a las tropas separatistas, aunque a un gran costo para el paisaje urbano de Mygeeto, que estaba destruido por los tri-droides de la Confederación y la artillería de la República. right|thumb|250px|Ki-Adi-Mundi muere bajos los disparos de sus propios soldados clon en Mygeeto tras la [[Orden 66]] En medio del combate, Bacara recibió una transmisión diciendo que Palpatine había ejecutado la Orden 66, una orden de contingencia ultra secreta que etiquetaba a los Jedi como traidores de la República y ordenaba a todos los soldados clon alrededor de la galaxia a ejecutar a sus líderes Jedi sin cuestionar. Sabiendo las grandes habilidades de combate del cereano, los Marines Galácticos decidieron esperar hasta que Mundi estuviese en la situación más vulnerable para atacar. La oportunidad se presentó cuando llegaron a un estrecho puente hacia una de las grandes ciudades de Mygeeto, donde se encontraron con una gran resistencia y un fuerte tiroteo desde el otro lado. Mundi alentó a sus hombres a seguirlo y cargar contra el enemigo sin dudar. Los clones, sin embargo, inmediatamente se detuvieron, provocando que un sorprendido y confundido Mundi girase frente a ellos. Bacara dudó solo un breve momento antes de ejecutar la Orden 66, debido a que se sorprendió por la idea de un complot Jedi, pero no tuvo dudas de la autenticidad de la orden y puso furioso con el Jedi, recordando a todos sus hombres que habían muerto bajo el mando de Mundi.Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel Bacara y sus compañeros alzaron sus rifles bláster y abrieron fuego sobre el Jedi cereano. Dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que había sido traicionado, Mundi alcanzó a reflejar un puñado de disparos, enviándolos de vuelta hacia los clones y matando a dos de ellos. Sin embargo, uno de los disparos golpeó a Mundi en el estómago, volviéndolo incapaz de defenderse de los siguientes disparos. Tras dejar caer su su sable láser, Mundi fue abatido por el fuego de los blásters y cayó muerto al suelo. Tras su muerte y legado Aunque la verdad de las acciones y la traición hacia la República Galáctica y la Orden Jedi de Palpatine fueron eventualmente reveladas, Ki-Adi-Mundi y elr esto de los Jedi fueron inicialmente etiquetados como traidores tras la exitosa ejecución de la Orden 66. Cuando Palpatine transformó la República en el Imperio Galáctico, a su Gran Visir Sate Pestage se le encargó compilar los registros oficiales sobre la muerte de esos Jedi. En el registro de Mundi, Pestage afirmó que el cereano había sido ejecutado por sus soldados clon en Mygeeto porque lo descubrieron instalando explosivos en uno de los puentes históricos del planeta. Las noticias de la muerte de Mundi viajaron rápidamente a lo largo de la galaxia. Incluso entre los Jedi que sobrevivieron a la Orden 66 y tenían problemas para creer que la versión de las ejecuciones Jedi fuese cierta, se confirmó que Mundi había sido asesinado en un remoto mundo separatista.Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader Aunque Mundi fue considerado un traidor por gran parte de la galaxia durante esta época, él era aún reverenciado por algunos Jedi supervivientes. Por ejemplo, el Caballero Jedi aleena Kazdan Paratus, que había escapado al planeta Raxus Prime, se volvió loco de dolor por la caída de los Jedi y construyó un falso Templo Jedi en el mundo chatarrero. Sobre ese templo había marionetas de chatarra de cada miembro del Alto Consejo Jedi, que Paratus armó para simular una falsa reunión del Consejo y los protegió como si estuviesen vivos. Mundi también estaba entre esas réplicas y, cuando su muñeco fue destruido más tarde en 3 ABY por el Jedi Galen Marek en un duelo de sables láser contra Paratus, el aleena reaccionó horrorizado, como si el cereano hubiese sido asesinado por segunda vez.''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' (novela) Personalidad y rasgos Ki-Adi-Mundi era bien conocido por su coraje excepcional. Como todos los cereanos, su cerebro binario le hizo muy lógico y perspicaz, y era un experto táctico y diplomático. La distintiva forma de su cabeza a menudo generaba curiosidad por otras especies, y como resultado, en ocasiones Ki-Adi-Mundi llegó al extremo de ocultarlo en misiones lejanas, como en mundos como el de Tatooine. A diferencia de la mayoría de los Jedi, a Ki-Adi se le dio permiso para casarse y cuando su familia fue asesinada en las Guerras Clon se apenó por un rato pero luego dejarlos ir y regresar a sus funciones. Poderes y habilidades thumb|250px|El [[sable de luz de hoja azul de Ki-Adi-Mundi.]] Un practicante de la forma Ataru del combate con sables de luz,Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia Mundi era un guerrero extremadamente habilidoso con la arma Jedi. Su destreza con el sable de luz fue demostrada particularmente durante su duelo con el General Grievous en Hypori, dónde no solo sobrevivió a la batalla, sino que fue el único de los seis Jedi en aún estar de pie al final de la batalla. A pesar de quedar desarmado y casi asesinado, Mundi fue capaz de defenderse a si mismo con éxito contra un estilo de combate que nunca se había visto antes por los Jedi, ya que Hypori marcó la primera aparición de Grievous frente a los Jedi que sobrevivieron para recorad la experiencia. De la misma forma, Mundi se enfrentó a la Jedi Oscura Asajj Ventress en Coruscant y no sólo sobrevivió al duelo, si no que luchó contra Ventress hasta un punto muerto, obligado a Ventress a retirarse.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course Mundi era tenía reflejos muy rápidos que le permitieron reaccionar brevemente para defenderse a si mismo luego que sus soldados de asalto lo atacaran siguiendo las ordenes de la Orden 66. Durante el ataque, Mundi fue capaz de desviar varios disparos y >asesinar a dos de sus atacantes antes de ser asesinado.Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith Mundi fue también experto en el uso de varios poderes de la Fuerza. Durante su duelo con Grievous, Mundi muestra la capacidad de producir potentes explosiones telequinéticas capaces de crear un cráter en el suelo. El Cereano también podía saltar alturas increíbles, como cuando se lanzó en un helicóptero de combate en movimiento durante su batalla con Ventress.Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course El también fue capaz de usar la curación de la Fuerza hasta cierto punto, como lo demuestra cuando sanó a una clavícula rota después de que el bote en el que viajaba se estrellara durante su misión para encontrar a Sharad Hett en Tatooine.Star Wars: Republic 9: Outlander, Part 3 Más allá de sus habilidades con la Fuerza, Mundi era un competente piloto. Mundi sobrevivió a la pelea contra los piratas en el Sistema Voronat, y directamente comprometió a Aurra Sing en la batalla espacial en Talas.Star Wars: Republic 29: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 2 Adicionalmente, mientras rescataba a su hija Sylvn de Jabba Desilijic Tiure en Tatooine, Mundi desarrolló con éxito una complicada maniobra en la que llevó su nave cerca de la superficie del planeta creando una tormenta de arena que que obstruía la entrada de aire de los voladores atmosféricos de sus enemigos, destruyéndolos.Star Wars: Republic 6: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 6 Mundi era capaz de hablar fluidamente Huttés, en adición al Básico Galáctico Estándar.Star Wars: Republic 8: Outlander, Part 2 Apariciones *''Star Wars: Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 15: The Final Battle'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (cómics) *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (novelización juvenil) *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (cómics) *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (novelización juvenil) *''Machines of War'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' * * *''Star Wars: Battle for the Republic'' *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Star Wars: Republic 58: The Battle of Jabiim, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' * * * * * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''CIS Shadowfeed Dispatch 15:01:15 Edition'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Republic 71: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Sithisis'' * * * *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''To the Vanishing Point'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (cómics) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novelización juvenil) *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Force Unleashed'' (novela) }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' *''The Sith in the Shadow'' *''The Lesson'' *''Republic Commando: Order 66'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' (videojuego) *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars *''LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Episode I'' (línea de juguetes) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Scrapbook'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Art of Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Ver también *Familia Mundi Enlaces externos * Categoría:Cereanos Categoría:Generales Jedi Categoría:Guardianes Jedi Categoría:Víctimas de la Purga Jedi Categoría:Vigilantes Jedi Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Miembros del Alto Consejo Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Miembros del Consejo Jedi